Lost in the Snow
by Daisy Kaminari
Summary: His parents...his dog...his childhood friend...all were gone from his life, forever. Sasori just wanted to forget all the tragedies in his life. But what happens when an unfortunate plane ride grants that wish? It is up to his friends to restore what was lost in the snow. Rated T just in case.
1. The Trip

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic! I know some of these things aren't true, but it IS a fanfic…well, enjoy! **

**Summary: His parents…his dog…his childhood friend…all died during the cold winters of Shinobi Ridge. Sasori just wanted to forget about all of the tragedies in his life. But one unfortunate plane ride may grant that wish. It is up to his friends to restore what was lost in the snow.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the NARUTO characters. I DO co-own the OCs with jasminepetals12.**

_Crisp snow layered the icy ground as more soft flakes drifted downwards from the darkening sky. Twigs snapped as bare tree branches were carelessly shoved to the side by panicked hands. A boy with bright red hair scrambled through the bare forest, desperately seeking something, something precious and dear to him. His foot caught on to an upraised tree root, effectively tripping him, causing him to fall face first in the snow. He winced as he regained his footing, his face stinging from the ice cold snow. _

"…_Aki…!" he yelled feebly, his throat already sore from his previous calls. A mournful howl finally answered his desperate call. _

"_Aki!" he shouted again, pausing to listen for a response. When the howl was repeated, he pinpointed the approximate direction from which it came and sprinted towards it. Soon, an auburn muzzle came into view, only it was sticking out of the snow. Aki yelped and howled frantically for her rescue. Her ears were pinned to her head, and her usually soft, brown eyes were wide with terror. _

"_Don't worry Aki! I'm coming!" the young red-head called reassuringly. He carefully inched his way towards the frightened canine that was now struggling to keep her head afloat. What he failed to notice was that he was already on the ice, an extremely brittle layer of ice. As the twelve year-old reached a hand out to his precious pet, the ice gave out under his weight. With a startled gasp, he too fell into the freezing waters below the ice. _

_The extreme cold shocked his senses; his body was already going numb. To his right, he could hear the desperate thrashing and churning of weakening paws in the icy waves. He wanted to save his dog, but right now, he couldn't even save himself. _

"_..H-help!" he shrieked as loud as he could. But cold water invaded his lungs as soon as he opened his mouth. The young red-head choked on the icy liquid as more and more poured down his throat. He sank underneath the surface of the frozen lake, the soft light of the moon fading away as his body was dragged further down. He could no longer breathe. His limbs would not move. Darkness was on the edge of his vision, clouding it further as he was pulled deeper down into nothingness… _

Sasori bolted upright in his bed. Breathing heavily, he looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand; 2:53AM. He frowned and flopped back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. _'Another nightmare,'_ he thought shakily, _'though this time it was Aki.'_

Lately, ever since it started snowing in Shinobi Ridge, the red-headed male had been having reoccurring flashbacks of the losses of those that were close to him. They haunted him every night and, no matter how hard he tried to fight them, they refused to be ignored.

His latest nightmare had been of his late canine companion, a female auburn Shiba Inu pup named Aki. She was a gift for his twelfth birthday, but she had tragically drowned in an iced-over lake eight months later while she had been frolicking in the snow. To this day, Sasori still did not know how she had gotten outside, or out of her pen for that matter. What he did know was that Aki had provided him company when he needed it most as a child, and she would never be forgotten.

As a result of these many tragedies, the red head could not bring his self to enjoy the snow. It held too many painful memories that he wished to discard. His hatred of the seemingly innocent flakes grew each year as he remembered more of these unfortunate accidents that all coincidentally occurred during the snowy season. He sighed and looked over at the photographs by his bedside.

One photo was of him and his parents when he was four. They were at a carnival and had their picture taken by his grandmother, Chiyo. In the picture, he was perched on his father's broad shoulders while his mother smiled warmly beside them. All of them had been smiling, feeling happy to just be together. He had been close to his parents and had been devastated to learn that they were going on a business trip without him a month later. He had waited for two years to see them again, with Chiyo constantly telling him that the plane was delayed or that they went on another trip. By the end of those two years, Sasori had learned that they had never made it to that business meeting; they died in a plane crash when a blizzard had struck the aircraft.

Not wanting those memories of hurt and loneliness to resurface, the red head quickly glanced at the picture that was beside the first one. He was thirteen in this picture, and beside him ruffling his red hair was an older male with golden brown hair. He was a nineteen-year old named Jonathon Kazumi. The two were at an arcade and had gone to a photo booth just for the heck of it. Jon had allowed Sasori to live with him and his younger sister, Peach, after the red head left his grandmother, wanting nothing to do with the 'old hag'. Sasori also remembered how it had actually been _Jon_ that pulled him out of the lake when he and Aki were drowning. He had considered Jon as a close friend and always hung out with him, until the nineteen-year old had died from a bullet wound a year and a half later. Coincidentally, it had been snowing that evening.

Wanting to take his mind off things, Sasori reached over to his nightstand and picked up his cellphone. He quickly dialed a number he had long since memorized and waited for the dial tones to cease. After three rings, a groggy, feminine voice answered the phone.

"….Grnnngghhnnzzzz….Hello?"

"Hey, Peach. You up?" Sasori asked sheepishly. Peach sighed loudly on the other end.

"Yes. Well, I am NOW, thanks to you. Now what is it?" she growled.

"Couldn't sleep," Sasori replied nonchalantly. Peach groaned.

"_Another _nightmare?! C'mon, Sasori! You can't wake me up in the middle of the night every time you have a nightmare! Please go to sleep. We can talk when we meet the others at the café!"

And with those last words, the feisty blonde hung up. Sasori put his phone down and stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up to take a shower.

It was around five o'clock am when Sasori had finished showering, gotten dressed, and eaten a bagel. He wore a red sweater with a white t-shirt underneath and some black jeans with black converse sneakers, along with a pair of dark red headphones that he slung around his neck, the I-pod tucked away in his sweater's pocket. He still had another seven hours 'til everyone met at the café for lunch…

He opened the upper drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a block of wood and a carving knife. '_Some wood-carving could kill time…' _Sasori skillfully scraped the knife across the rough edges of the block, instantly smoothing them. He curved the knife downward, creating a dip that evened out to a "u" shape. He then used sandpaper to even out the wooden structure until the surface was slick and smooth. He carefully carved intricate designs on the base of the wood. Feeling that the carving was complete, Sasori pulled out some paints to perfect the piece further.

The finished product was a bright, red heart. On the front painted in white was 'Happy 5th Anniversary!' while pink flower petals outlined the message. On the back, Sasori had carved 'I Love You' with delicate swirls sprouting from the words. He smiled to himself. Peach would receive it three weeks from now, on their 5th Anniversary from when they started dating. After carefully concealing his gift in a box under his bed, he looked up at the clock; 11:13AM.

"I guess there's still time to grab some coffee before meeting the others," Sasori yawned.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Who was it?" a woman with white hair yawned loudly, stretching her arms. Her blonde roommate only hung up the cellphone irritably. Peach sighed loudly, giving her friend a tired look.

"He had another nightmare, Rouge. Sasori calls _me _every time! Last time I checked, I was his girlfriend, not his mother!" Peach huffed. Rouge yawned.

"We could go back to bed, now. It's only three in the morning, nine hours 'til we have lunch with the others."

Peach nodded tiredly, fatigue evident in her forest green orbs. Even though it aggravated her, she thought it was cute that Sasori always called her about such things. The two girls then tried their best to catch some sleep before the meeting with the others….

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Light flakes drifted lazily from the cool, November sky. They dusted the streets a powdery white, an occasional footprint ruining the picture-perfect winter scene. In this part of the town known as Shinobi Ridge, buildings were spaced apart in small numbers, giving it more of a secluded appearance. Even though it was Lunch Hour, few people were about the small city streets.

Sasori paced in front of Sally May's, a small café, coffee in hand, waiting for his friends. He took a final sip of the dark liquid before tossing it into a nearby trashcan. It was his third one, his friends weren't there yet, and he was still tired. Yawning, Sasori leaned against the building's wall, impatiently waiting for his friends. Checking his watch, he realized that everyone was at least ten minutes late. He groaned and hit his head upon the wall.

"They know I hate waiting," he growled with irritation.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later when Peach and Rouge showed up. The blonde noticed that only her boyfriend was present.

"Aw, we wanted to be the last to arrive!" she whined. Sasori rolled his eyes and fixed her with a glare. Most would've been quite intimidated by such a stare, only, having had to live with it for nearly seven years, Peach had grown immune.

"Why do you all insist on setting a time to meet, only to arrive later than planned?" Sasori finally sighed. Rouge shrugged.

"Because being fashionably late gives ya more attention!" she answered stupidly.

Before anything else could be said, however, a certain orange-masked, hyperactive man-child skipped into view. The rest of the group was not too far behind him.

"HI! TOBI IS HERE!" Tobi shouted very loudly. Rouge wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Hey there, Lollipop. Miss me?" she said flirtatiously. The two had been going out for a couple of years now, eventually coming up with cheesy nicknames for each other. Deidara approached Sasori, right hand held up in greeting.

"Hey there, Sasori my-" Deidara began, but was cut off by Sasori.

"You're all late."

"Yeah, sorry about that, hm. We all got caught up in something that held us up for some time," Deidara explained somewhat apologetically. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Like what, might I ask?"

"Hidan was doing a damn praying ritual again. He made us all wait until he finished before we came here," Kakuzu added irritably. Hidan points accusingly at the miser.

"IT'S NOT ENTIRELY MY FAULT! THIS FUCKING BLONDE OVER HERE WAS DOING HIS HAIR! THAT TOOK TWENTY MINUTES! MY RITUAL TOOK NINETEEN!" the foul-mouthed albino complained. Pein sighed loudly.

"We are here to have a meal, not a fight," he reminded everyone sternly, to which they all nodded and entered the café quietly.

Since their group was so big, they all had to squeeze into one big booth so as to sit together. The café itself was pretty small, though. There was a long countertop with barstools to sit upon, as well as a few tables. There were prized photos of the establishment owner with her family and some famous people ranging from authors to actors.

"So…how are things?" Rouge asked, trying to lighten the mood. All eyes turned to her. She shifted in her seat nervously, not really knowing what else to say.

"Ah, this is fucking uncomfortable," Hidan muttered, stretching his arms on either side of him, accidentally jabbing Kakuzu in the eye. The miser in turn whacked the back of his head, in which Hidan's response was, "Fuck you!"

"Awkward!" Tobi chorused. At that moment, a young waitress came to take their orders. After she left, promising that 'the food will be here momentarily', the twelve friends settled into eerie silence once more.

"So," Konan started, wanting her friends to socialize, "Sasori. I heard you were going on a plane ride to Winter Valley for that Art Contest?"

"What?! I didn't know that!" Peach exclaimed.

"You didn't ask." Sasori replied simply.

"I DIDN'T KNOW, DAMMIT!" the blonde cursed loudly. She ignored the stares she got from other customers. Deidara points a finger angrily at Sasori.

"How did your art win the contest?! Mine was obviously better!"

"Fish sticks." Zetsu said to Kisame.

"Skunk weed," Kisame retorted.

"Sushi Roll!"

"Tree hugger!"

"…You're ugly." Zetsu said, running out of comebacks.

"Itachi! Zetsu won't leave me alone!" Kisame whined to the raven-haired male beside him. Itachi only sighed in exasperation. Pein's eye twitched as he listened to the random arguments.

"ENOUGH!" he finally shouted. Everyone turned to him and froze.

"No. More. Fighting!" Pein announced. The others nodded in agreement. He then turned to Sasori.

"Now, what was it about you going away?"

"I won this art contest and now I have to go to Winter Valley to compete in finals," the red-head explained, "I'll be gone for a whole week."

Tobi clung to him suddenly. The masked male had burst into tears.

"Don't g-go Sempai's sempai! We'll miss you!" Tobi sobbed childishly.

"When do you leave?" Peach asked.

"Tomorrow, 5:45AM," he answered, trying to pry Tobi off of his waist. Peach frowns.

"YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME THIS?!" she screeched furiously.

"No one would've noticed I was gone…you guys hardly visit anymore," Sasori muttered.

"Know this: none of us will be there to say 'good-bye' to you. That is too damn early to be at the airport!" Pein complained. The waitress came back with their food and they started eating.

"….Some friends you guys are…." Sasori mumbled as the others continued to eat.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked! For more info on the OCs, check out my profile. Reviews are nice to see once in a while…**


	2. Take Off

**Author's Note: Thank you to those that reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any NARUTO characters or songs mentioned. I DO co-own the OC characters with jasminepetals12. **

January 5, Saturday Morning; 2:30AM

The loud blaring of a digital alarm clock echoed through the apartment's small bedroom. It continued to ring in its irritating tone from the nightstand until a hand shot forward from under the bed sheets and slammed the 'off' button with an audible _thump_. Slowly, Sasori sat up and stretched his weary limbs. He looked at the time with an indifferent facial expression.

"…I hate the morning before the sun rises," the red-head grumbled before climbing out of bed onto the cold wood floor. He staggered to the hallway bathroom, his hand brushing the wall occasionally so as to navigate through the darkness. Reaching the sink, he turned on the icy water to cleanse away the feeling of sleep.

After completing his usual morning routine of washing up, the young male returned to his bedroom to finish packing. He had packed most of his things the night before, he only needed to grab a few hygienic items. He looked at the clock again: 2:55.

"Damn, the shuttle bus will be by in about five minutes."

Dressed in dark jeans, a red shirt, a black coat, along with his usual red headphones slung around his neck, Sasori picked up his things and walked out the door into the chilly morning air. Temporarily setting his luggage down, he turned around and locked the apartment door, pocketing the key afterward. Few white flakes were falling this morning, but even so, there were still piles of snow everywhere, mainly from the day before. Trudging through the icy drifts, Sasori stopped by the crosswalk, waiting for the shuttle bus that would take him to the Konoha Airport. Around a couple of minutes later, the bus finally came.

As he climbed the bus steps, the distinct smell of cigarette smoke rolled over him suddenly, making him cough harshly. Upon closer inspection of the shuttle bus's interior, Sasori could see that the driver, a husky middle aged man that REALLY needed a shave, was the one that was smoking. With a sigh, the red-head made his way to the back of the bus. He was surprised to see that several people were actually on the bus with him. There was a weird guy with bushy eyebrows, a terrible bowl-shaped hair-cut, and a blinding white smile. There was a younger male sitting beside the stranger that looked _exactly_ like him! They could've been related…

"Are you enjoying your youth, youngster?" the stranger flashed a bright smile at Sasori while giving him a thumbs up. Sasori just stood there, giving the guy an 'are you serious?' look.

"Uh….I just turned nineteen about two months ago, so…" Sasori replied hesitantly when it looked like the stranger wanted an answer. The stranger's smile didn't falter. Sasori sighed.

"Yes, life is _wonderful_," he finally gritted out. Satisfied with his answer, the stranger turned to the boy next to him.

"Now that is how you start a conversation with someone, Lee." The younger boy looked at him with awe, his big eyes seeming to sparkle.

"That is amazing, Guy-Sensei! I hope to be more like you one day!"

Sasori walked further onto the bus before the two started hugging or something. On his way to the back, he passed more people. There was a guy with long, white, spiky hair pulled into a loose pony tail and what looked like red face paint smeared in lines under his closed eyes, since he appeared to be sleeping. Sasori moved on quickly as the old guy started mumbling something about 'pretty girls in the hot spring!'

He finally chose a seat in the back, a window seat AWAY from all the odd passengers. Looking out the window, Sasori mentally planned out as to what he would do when he got to the airport. _'Let's see…I have to check in my luggage, go through the security check point, and maybe get a bite to eat…' _he thought silently. The red-head eventually dozed off as the bus took its course to the airport…

"…HEY! I SAID GET UP!" a voice screamed harshly. Sasori sat up with a jolt as the bus driver shook him roughly by the shoulder. He glanced at the smoker with a half-awake facial expression. The bus driver glared back. Realizing that they had arrived at his destination, Sasori quickly gathered his things and muttered a hasty 'thanks' before climbing off the bus.

The red-head wandered aimlessly through the long corridors of the airport. It was easy to get lost in such an enormous place. There were many small shops or cafés within the large building, as well as several gates to pass through. There weren't a lot of people in line anywhere yet, which Sasori was grateful for. He finally found the luggage check-in, where a young woman tagged his suitcase and sent for it to be loaded onto the plane.

"Have a nice flight~," she purred, her smile friendlier than his girlfriend would've liked.

"Um, thanks…" Sasori replied slowly, walking to the security check as he did so. What he saw when he got there was several lines divided into sections by metal poles. At the end of each line was a steel gateway that had metal detectors implanted somewhere in its structure. There were also conveyer belts that ran through a machine that could detect exactly what lay inside coats and bags. Sasori walked up to one of the security guards in charge, waiting to have his things checked. The guy was a good three or four inches taller than the red-head with short black hair hanging in bangs above his eyes, which were an amber color. The guard looked down at him, with something that looked like interest in the depths of his amber eyes.

"Take off your coat and shoes and place them on the conveyer belt with your carry-ons," the tall male instructed. Sasori took off his black coat and placed it in a plastic bin with his small pack and bent over to take off his shoes as well. The red-head felt an intense stare on his back and turned quickly enough in time to catch the guard shifting his gaze to his clipboard. He frowned in suspicion before walking through the steel gate to the other side.

Sasori gathered his things and walked over to the waiting area close to his flight gate. He took a seat close to the walk-way and glanced up at a digital wall clock: 5:22am. Boarding would start at 5:30, so he had a moment to catch his breath. He removed the red headphones from around his neck and placed them on his head, scrolling through his i-pod for a song with a fast tempo. He scowled as he flicked through ten different songs he was sure Peach had downloaded. _'That dimwitted blonde…WHY DID SHE DOWNLOAD I KISSED A GIRL BY KATY PERRY?! I told her not to download it!'_ the red-head glared murderously down at the song title. He jumped as he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

He took off his headphones and glanced up at a girl that grinned shyly. She had long, dark brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders, along with shimmering dark eyes with long lashes caressing her soft facial features. She wore a long green kimono that had gold accents and patterns, a dark green ribbon upon her neck. In her right hand was a brown luggage with a white rabbit keychain hanging from the front zipper.

"Hello. May I sit here?" she asked in a voice barely audible to the older male's ears.

"Uh, sure," he replied. The girl nodded in thanks before taking the seat next to his. She glanced at him, her deep brown orbs filled with curiosity and interest.

"My name is Haku, what is yours?" she asked quietly. Sasori glanced over at her, his face seeming bored and uncaring.

"Sasori." He answered curtly. Haku nodded and faced forward, looking out the large windows that allowed anyone to see the arrival or dismissal of an aircraft. She glanced back at Sasori, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Relax; I was not trying to flirt with you. While you do have an undeniable charm about you, I already have someone I care deeply about. And before you ask, I'm a boy." Haku smiled again. He then faced forward in his seat, flicking through a magazine. Sasori glanced at him in shock. _'HE'S A GUY?! That is the tenth guy I've met that I mistook for a girl!_ _What is this world coming to?_

NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 27 TO WINTER VALLEY, SECTION C. The intercom announced loudly.

Sasori grabbed his carry-on and walked swiftly to the gates, throwing a hasty 'good bye' over his shoulder to Haku. A woman stood by the gate, checking everyone's tickets as they entered through the doorway. Her hair was short and dark, a tag that read 'Shizune' pinned to her navy blue uniform. Sasori handed her his ticket and waited as she examined it. She handed it back to him, smiling brightly.

"Your seat is 16C. Enjoy your flight on Konoha-Air!"

The red-head nodded in acknowledgement before continuing on through the passage to the aircraft. An icy breeze hung in the air, making him shiver. A stewardess nodded at him in greeting as he boarded the plane, him politely nodding back. He squeezed his way through the small space, seeing as the seats, in rows of three on each side, were packed closely together. Sasori stopped on row 16 and sat in the seat right next to the walkway. Much to his displeasure, he was stuck next to a talkative little kid with his mother on the other end doing nothing to quiet him. Sasori sighed in exasperation as the kid kept trying to make conversation.

"I've never seen red hair like yours. Do you like planes? I don't. I like racecars! Do you wanna color?" The brown haired boy just kept talking until his words blurred together into gibberish. Sasori was relieved when the intercom came on.

"Attention all passengers: we will be taking off shortly. At this time it is necessary to buckle your seat belts while adjusting them to fit snugly around your waist. Please pay attention as the stewardesses demonstrate this…" For the next five minutes, many safety procedures were explained and demonstrated to Sasori and the rest of the passengers. He leaned back in his seat, trying to ignore the child beside him as he kept talking about the snow outside.

The aircraft's lights dimmed and the engine roared to life. A deafening whir of rotating blades was all Sasori heard as the plane navigated to its area of take-off. It gathered speed quickly and lifted up into the air without losing momentum. He could feel that the plane's angle was pointing upward as it sped further into the atmosphere, eventually growing level again.

"We are now at cruising altitude. Our expected arrival time is slightly later than expected due to some minor turbulence. You all are now free to use attendant-approved electronics. Sit back and enjoy the flight!" the pilot announced over an intercom. Sasori pulled out his headphones, attempting to drown himself in music in order to further ignore the child beside him. He closed his eyes just as 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects blared in his ears. _'Finally,_ _something that Peach didn't download!'_ the red-head thought in relief. He relaxed into a peaceful sleep while listening to his music, completely oblivious to the plane's ominous creaking…

**Author's Note: Haha! A cliff-hanger! For future reference, my update times have no pattern whatsoever, so please be patient. Thanks for reading, and leave a review to tell me if you liked the story or not!**


	3. The Crash

**Author's Note: Thank you to those that have been reading my story so far! This is where things pick up, so enjoy! Story includes cussing, violence, etc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the NARUTO characters. I DO co-own the OC characters with jasminepetals12.**

_The sky was dark, not a single cloud visible as a flurry of flakes floated down towards the earth. The white snow was pure and undisturbed as it settled in sheets across the city streets. A sickening crack accompanied with the foul smell of gun powder broke through the cool atmosphere and echoed across the small town. The loud siren of an ambulance alerted those who were unaware that an accident had occurred. A small crowd was already gathering around the gruesome scene._

_A fourteen year old Sasori broke through the large throng of people, ignoring the protests of several paramedics, and ran to the crippled figure. _

"_..Jon? Jon!" the red-head shouted in disbelief. The older male tilted his face upward, offering a weak grin. Blood was pooling onto the ground beside him from a bullet wound in his chest, staining the snow pink. The once blue eyes were fading to gray, and suddenly golden brown hair seemed dull. _

"_H-Hey, 'Sori. Don't look so down. What happened to never crying again? You're gonna go off to high school soon, and wimps get beat up." Jon rasped softly. Sasori tried to look him in the eye, but refused to watch the life seep out of his friend much longer. _

"_Sasori. One more thing: Protect my little sister with your life. She's really important to me, and I want her to be safe. C-Can ya do that?" Jon offered yet another smile, despite his situation. Sasori wanted to respect his last wish, and so he nodded softly. John closed his eyes in relief. _

"_Good…you're a good kid…" the older male whispered before lapsing into silence. A single tear drop spattered the ground, making a small dent in the pink snow as sirens and onlookers echoed in the background…. _

Sasori's eyes flew open and he panted slightly. _Another nightmare?_ He thought. The sound of 'Goodbye' by sr-71 blared in his ears, everything else was muffled. But the sight that met his eyes disturbed him: Flight attendants were running about, trying to calm down passengers that appeared to be freaking out. Many had their mouths opened wide in ear shattering shrieks that went by unheard to the red-head. He could feel the plane shaking violently and worst of all, it was dipping _downward_. Sasori felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the little boy on his left. He took off the headphones, now vulnerable to all the chaos, to hear what the boy had said.

"WHAT?" Sasori shouted over the clamor so the child could hear him.

"I SAID: ARE WE GONNA DIE MISTER?!" the child yelled very loudly in reply. Sasori decided to stay silent and ignore the child for the time being. He wasn't about to lie to the kid; he himself wasn't sure what was going to happen.

REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS. FOLLOW THE SAFETY PROCEDURES-

The intercom was suddenly cut off as the plane's left wing was ripped off when it struck a large rock structure. More people screamed in hysteria as white ground came closer to meet them. Many had jumped from their seats to move to the right side, while others just stayed in their seats with fastened seatbelts. Sasori just stared in shock at the scene he was currently living. _What the_ _fuck is happening? This can't be real! _The red-head thought in dismay.

Never had he imagined that he would go through such an experience. This was the type of thing that happened in movies and suspense novels. Had his parents known the terror he was currently feeling?

The plane jolted sharply. Many people were flung hard from their seats and flew out the gaping hole in the side of the plane. All Sasori could see was the infuriating white color he hated all his life as he too lost his grip on the seat. The seat belt had just snapped when his sudden weight was hurled against it, and now he was free falling toward snow covered ground. Many thoughts flashed through his mind at once, including old memories that had been long forgotten.

How happy he had been when he had first gone to the zoo when he was four.

His meaningless feelings of hope that his parents would come back from their business trip.

His first day of school.

The day he found the letter that pronounced his parents dead.

Attending elementary school without the guidance of his parents.

Getting a dog for his twelfth birthday.

The time he nearly drowned when trying to save his dog.

Meeting Jon and Peach for the first time.

Having a big argument with his grandmother.

Living with Jon and Peach when he had nowhere else to go.

Going to Jon's funeral with Peach.

Starting his first day of high school with Peach.

Meeting the rest of his friends at the high school.

The time he first went on a date with Peach.

Graduating high school with his friends.

_I never_ _even said good-bye to my friends, or told Peach that I loved her…_He thought smiling bitterly. His world abruptly went black as his head collided with solid ground.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

A young woman with dark hair and big blue eyes changed bloody bandages for what had to be the tenth time that morning. At the moment, she was cleaning a young boy's arm, it being gashed and bloody from his accident. He didn't complain, just sat quietly.

"I was on a plane. So was my mom. I sat next to a guy with red hair." The boy informed randomly. The woman sighed as she placed clean wrapping around his arm. _This kid…_

"DAISY! ROOM 13B NEEDS MORE BANDAGES!" a nurse called to her. Daisy sighed. She was only a volunteer worker, yet so much was expected of her.

The Winter Valley Hospital Emergency Clinic was overrun with injured patients. Apparently there had been a plane crash the night before, with several passengers injured, missing or even dead. Thirty-nine of the ninety passengers were found wounded, sixteen were pronounced dead, and the rest have yet to be found. Chances are, they were most likely dead. There was another hospital several miles north, but the weather was too harsh for helicopters and other vehicles to transport any of the injured passengers.

The Winter Valley Hospital's location was below the mountain known as Silver Peak in a small village called Winter Valley. Nurses and doctors had been working non-stop for hours, desperately trying to heal the wounded. There were too many injured people, with possibly more on the way, and too few doctors to help them. So now Daisy herself, along with many other Winter Valley citizens, volunteered to help out. _Although, I'm starting_ to _regret it; I haven't had a break in hours!_ The dark-brunette thought tiredly.

"Excuse us!"

"Coming through!"

A couple of paramedics wheeled yet another hospital bed through the clinic hallways. Daisy stepped politely off to the side to let them through, glancing at the patient as they passed. She was shocked to see the extensive damage done to this patient. Bandages were wrapped around his head, but were beginning to leak with blood. Scrapes and bruises ran up his arms and dried blood had stuck onto his hands. A bandage was applied to his ankle, due to a sprain or even a break in the bone.

"Need me to come change those bandages?" Daisy asked helpfully, feeling of regret gone as she remembered her purpose there.

"It would be much appreciated, yes," one of the paramedics replied gratefully. Daisy nodded and assumed her new task. With a bundle of clean bandages in her arms, she kneeled carefully beside the bed. She slowly peeled away the bloody cloth to reveal shocking red hair, from blood or dye, she couldn't tell. It wasn't until she ran a wet cloth through it that she realized it was a natural hair color. The cloth quickly grew bloody and the brunette had to rinse it in a bin before using it again. She opened a drawer and picked up a roll of bandages before kneeling once again by the patient's head.

The male groaned a bit in his unconsciousness as Daisy applied the fresh bandages to his head wound, yet he didn't awaken. _Poor guy…I wonder how old he is. _Now a bit curious, Daisy peered at the clipboard hanging on the front of the bed. But aside from what injuries he had, there was no personal information; the male was listed as 'John Doe', meaning his identity was unknown for the time being.

There were many patients that had yet to be identified, so the hospital had been taking blood samples to match them to previous medical records. Friends and loved ones also checked in to claim the patients and sign them in properly. Daisy shrugged it off. After all, someone would come for the guy eventually.

**Author's Note: And there's the third chapter! Yeah, things don't look good for the red-head…but don't worry! He's not dead! Review or PM, it doesn't matter, I just need to know if the story's going well!**


	4. The News

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back! Anyways, story includes censored cussing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of NARUTO, though I DO own my OCs that I share with jasminepetals12. **

Delicate flakes of snow drifted lazily towards the cold ground. The sun was hidden behind thick, gray clouds, the sky appearing to be dark and gloomy. The wind was slowly picking up, snow swirling faster and faster through the chilled air. It had the potential to become a full-out snowstorm. Anxious purple orbs watched through the window, their owner's sigh fogging it up.

"Peach, ya feeling down lately?" A woman with shocking white hair asked the younger. She had noticed the strawberry-blonde gazing out the window for some time and was growing worried for her. Peach looked up at her friend after brushing a blonde wisp of hair from her face.

"No, Rouge, I'm not depressed. It's just that I've been calling Sasori ever since yesterday, but he hasn't called back! Did I do something, say something? Why isn't he calling back?!" Peach screeched.

Rouge frowned. It was true, the red-head hadn't exactly contacted them in any way to even say 'hello'. He should have been in Winter Valley for quite some time, though. Most would think that the strawberry-blonde was overreacting, but Rouge felt that she herself would be just as upset if she didn't know where Tobi was. This was why she planted a tracking device in his orange, swirled mask in the first place! Now, she would never lose her boyfriend! But at the moment, she had to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm sure Sasori is busy with that art crap or whatever. Anyways, why don't I make us some hot cocoa?" Rouge soothed softly while giving a sincere smile. Peach shook her head and looked the older girl in the eyes.

"No, I'll make it. You would just set our kitchen on fire again."

The strawberry-blonde then climbed off the couch she had been occupying and walked into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Rouge took a seat on the sofa and turned on the T.V. to her favorite movie, _The Breakfast Club. _Just when the movie was at the part where the students were racing through the halls to get back to the library, Rouge's phone rang. She hit _mute _on the movie and answered.

"Hello?" She asked sweetly, waiting for a response.

"_Turn your T.V. on to the News!" _

"Well, 'hello' would have been a better answer, Pein!" Rouge huffed.

"_Just do it!"_ Pein demanded on the other end before ending the call.

Rouge shrugged before changing the channel to the News Broadcasting Station. When she did, she saw a woman on the screen wearing a gray outfit and a serious expression. The reporter was standing in front of what appeared to be a plane wreck, metal pieces strewn everywhere. Rouge's eyes widened as something in her brain clicked. _Could it be…?_ She turned up the volume to better understand what the reporter was saying.

"…_Konoha Air Flight 27. There were many casualties, ten of the ninety passengers being pronounced dead. The rest suffer from minor to serious injuries, but are receiving treatment at The Winter Valley Hospital Emergency Clinic. The cause of the crash appears to have been an engine failure…" _

Rouge just watched the broadcast in horror. That was Sasori's flight, she knew it was. It was probably the reason he wouldn't take Peach's calls. But was he one of the dead? Who would tell Peach? As she was contemplating all of this, the blonde sat next to her on the sofa with the hot cocoa. She wordlessly handed Rouge a cup.

"I saw the broadcast." Peach said abruptly after a moment of silence. Looking at her friend, Rouge saw that her hair concealed her eyes, but did not hide the tears that fell from them. She wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as she continued to cry silently.

"I d-didn't get to say g-goodbye, Rouge. What if I n-never get to see him ag-again?" Peach sniffled.

"Shhh… it's okay. We can go see if he's at the hospital, 'kay? We'll all go to Winter Valley, like a mini vacation. Only we'll go by car, not by plane." Rouge spoke in a soft, comforting tone. The blonde nodded in response. Rouge smiled.

"Good. Now, you get some rest while I make plans with the others, alright?" Rouge said to the blonde who was already heading to her bedroom. Without another thought, the woman picked up her phone and began dialing the other's numbers.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Pein hung up the phone and slumped into a black leather recliner. He saw the plane crash on the News, but could still not believe it. These were the types of things you read about, but never thought you would ever experience. It was just a few days ago that the whole gang was enjoying lunch together, the red-head among them, then the crash happened. The orange-haired male sighed before turning his attention to the woman that was currently bawling on his sofa. Konan had been the one to see the broadcast first and reacted immediately, meaning she assumed the worst and started crying.

He wanted to offer words of comfort to his distraught girlfriend, but no words came to him. Heck, he himself wasn't sure if Sasori was okay. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to Konan and give her false hope. As the blunette continued to sob softly, his phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID, Pein could see that it was Rouge trying to call him. Confused, he answered the phone to see what she had to say.

"Rouge? What is it?"

"_Hey, Pein. I was thinking that the whole gang should drive down to Winter Valley and check out the hospital. I'm sure the trip will put everyone at ease, ya know, to get some closure on the situation. C'mon, it'll be like a road trip! We'll rent an R.V. and drive up to the mountains!" _Rouge exclaimed in excitement on the other end of the phone line.

Pein himself wasn't sure about the trip. What if they went all the way up the mountains just to find that the red-head died in the crash? It would be a waste of time and money, and he would have to answer to Kakuzu's complaints about that. On the other hand, they would be able to bring Sasori back home if they found him at the hospital. Maybe it would be worth a shot…

"Okay Rouge, we'll do it. I'll contact the others while you and Peach start packing. Be ready to leave tomorrow at noon." Pein finally responded. Rouge let out an excited squeal before hanging up the phone. The facially pierced male sighed before turning back to Konan.

"Dry your tears; we're going on a trip to the mountains," He informed the blunette. Konan looked up at him with watery, amber eyes before nodding in understanding. She wordlessly left the room to pack her belongings for the trip. Pein picked up his phone and started dialing Itachi's number…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Day three at the Winter Valley Hospital Emergency Clinic was just as hectic as the first two. There were the regular patients to take care of as well as the eighty injured victims from the plane crash. Due to the bad weather outside, patients couldn't be moved to any other hospital, so now the clinic was packed full. Nurses and doctors wove their ways in and out of hospital rooms to check on the occupants, but there wasn't enough to treat every patient, so the clinic resorted to taking on volunteers to lend a hand.

Daisy was running herself ragged trying to keep up with the tasks she had been given. She had to change a woman's bandages in one room, she had to replace bed sheets in another room, but not before she finished cleaning up a child's vomit in another room. The hospital was over-loaded, they were even short-handed on custodial staff! The young brunette stumbled into the next room clumsily, already breathing heavily from over-exertion. She plastered on a friendly smile as she greeted the patient, a young boy, who was cheerfully coloring in a coloring book.

"Hey there," She greeted. The boy looked up from the book and smiled back.

"Hello. Do you wanna color too?" The boy asked politely, holding up a crayon. Daisy shook her head.

"Oh, I'm just here to look at that arm of yours. Here, let me see it."

Daisy held out her hand and waited for the boy to hold up his arm for her examination, which he did gladly. She carefully unraveled the bandages to reveal a red gash extending from his wrist to his elbow. Fortunately, it wasn't as deep as it appeared and blood had stopped seeping from it. However, it was a fairly long wound that still needed antibiotics to prevent infection. Daisy picked up a wet rag and started to cleanse the wound.

"How did you get this nasty scratch?" She asked the boy in mock curiosity. When working with kids in this fashion, it was best to keep them distracted so they wouldn't notice how much something hurt.

"I was in a plane with my mom, but then it fell to the ground and a pointy piece scratched my arm," The boy explained in as much detail as he could while Daisy listened politely. She re-wrapped a clean bandage on the boy's arm before straightening up.

"Okay, we're all done-" She paused and looked at the name on the clipboard by the bedside. "Allen. You did a good job. I'll be going now."

"Bye, Nurse Lady!" Allen waved from the hospital bed. He then continued his coloring activity.

Daisy walked down the hospital hallways to complete her next task: she just had to check on all the patients on the first level to see if they needed anything a doctor could help them with. Luckily there weren't too many patients on that floor, so the task would be finished quickly. She opened a door and poked her head inside, after knocking, of course. The patient was the same one she had helped a couple of days ago, the John Doe with the head injury. The brunette frowned. Many of the victims were found unconscious, but most had woken up after half a day. They had been here nearly three days, though. She was worried there were some patients, like this one, that wouldn't wake up for a long period of time.

It saddened the brunette to think of people going through their everyday lives only to experience a tragedy that could change the course of their destiny forever. The people on the plane had been on their way to visit Winter Valley, to see family or take in the scenery, she didn't know, but the crash completely changed that. Some people had actually died, though it was fortunate more didn't perish. Still, there are families dearly missing those that are gone, loved ones that will not be seen ever again.

In a way, the crash changed her, too. It gave her a chance to help people who needed it, to offer assistance to the exhausted staff of the hospital. It gave her an opportunity to shove her own problems to the side in order to solve someone else's. She could temporarily leave her own complicated life to focus on saving another. It was the least she could do just to spare her free time to help out at the hospital, and so she would.

Daisy's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a soft groan behind her. She whipped around and saw that the patient she had been checking on was starting to regain consciousness. Her mind flooded with relief before she remembered that she ought to tell someone about the situation. She scrambled back to the door and flung it open in a hurry, racing down the hallway.

"HEY! THE PATIENT IN ROOM 21A IS WAKING UP!"

**Author's Note: And that's chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it! There will be more of the Akatsuki next chapter, so stay tuned! Reviews make me update faster**~


	5. Who Am I?

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys! Story includes cussing. I'm trying to work on other stories at the same time, so sorry if updates seem slow! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of NARUTO, though I DO co-own the OCs with jasminepetals12. **

_Where am I? _

He was aware that there were some people in the room with him. Their voices blended into background noise, everything sounded muffled and far away.

_Wait…when did I_ _get here? _

He honestly didn't remember exactly how or when he got to this place, but he did know that something had happened.

_But what? _

He slowly opened his eyes to see a bright, whiteness surrounding him. Upon closer inspection, the red-head realized that he was in a white room, resting on a white bed. Seeing that the people were wearing sterilized white outfits, he assumed that he was in a hospital.

_Why am I here? _

He tried to move his head, but groaned when a sharp pain pierced his skull. Man, it felt like someone was just stabbing his head again and again! Reaching a pale hand to rub his head, the young male noticed that it was wrapped in bandages.

"…is awake!" A nurse exclaimed. The red-head looked around at the unfamiliar faces in confusion, trying to make sense of the situation. He looked up when a doctor appeared to be addressing him.

"Now that you are awake, we can finally fill in the rest of your chart. Now, what is your name? First and last, please," The doctor said to him. The red-head opened his mouth to reply, but found he could not remember his name.

_Who am I? _

"…I can't remember my name. Sorry," He tried to apologize. The doctor looked at him in dismay.

"Do you remember your age? Birthdate? Any personal information at all?" The doctor asked, but the red-head just shook his head at every question.

"No, I don't remember anything."

_What's wrong with me? Why don't I remember? _

"This is very troubling. It appears the injury to his head was more serious than I anticipated." The doctor frowned. A young brunette looked at him anxiously.

"What is it?" She asked. The man sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his coat before putting them back on, a complete look of seriousness on his face.

"He has Dissociative Amnesia. He can't remember any personal information about himself. It is rare to get it after a traumatic experience, like a car accident, or in his case a plane crash, but he has it." The doctor explained in a remorseful tone. The nurse frowned.

"So that's it? He forgets his life and there's nothing to do about it?" She cried in disbelief.

"Calm down, Daisy, this isn't your problem. You are just a temporary nurse. But he can slowly piece things together or have someone close to him explain who he was. I can't give him a specific medicine to help. Therapy is one of the only options," The doctor continued.

The red-headed male just listened to their conversation, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was amnesiac. From what he had heard so far, he had been a passenger on a plane that crashed, yet he could not remember anything about it. It almost hurt trying to fill in the vast gaps he had in his memory. Who was he? What had his life been like? Did he have anyone that cared about him? If so, where were they? He couldn't answer any of these questions himself.

"Is there anyone that asked about me? Someone who could fill in the gaps?" He asked hopefully.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. But you are to remain here until the worst of your injuries are recovered. It'll take more than a few hours to heal such a serious head injury." He gestured to the young brunette to follow him out the door.

"Come along Daisy, we need to assist other patients. He needs to rest."

The red-head was left to himself after some nurses gave him medication to ease the throbbing pain in his head. The slight ringing in his ears eventually disappeared altogether along with the dull ache. He lay on the white bed staring up at the blank ceiling. His fingers gripped the sheets tightly in frustration as he tried and failed to remember something, _anything._

"Who am I?" He murmured softly.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Pein was beyond being irritated. No, he was so close to actually _murdering _one of the passengers riding in the car's back seat. He had gone with Kakuzu to one of those auto rental centers to rent a car big enough to fit everyone for their trip to Winter Valley. The miser nearly had a heart attack at the high prices, but calmed down after being told that he wouldn't pay for all of it. They ended up renting a silver van that seated twelve people.

Each of them had brought a small luggage that was crammed into the back of the van. That only left the available space close to the actual seats, meaning everyone in the back was pressed tightly together. With these seating positions, it was hard to _not_ be in someone's personal space, which of course led to the intense arguing that was currently pissing Pein off. It hadn't been ten minutes, they still needed to pick up Peach and Rouge, and the orange-haired male was already sick of driving. Konan sat in the passenger seat beside him.

"Something wrong, Pein?" Her soft voice was barely audible over the clamor in the back. He just grunted in response.

The van soon pulled into the apartment complex of which the two girls lived. They were standing on the curb with their small luggage, the snow dusting the tops of their heads. The flakes were falling softly, but Pein feared it would turn into another snow storm. The two girls approached the vehicle towards the back. Kisame climbed out of the van to help them cram in the luggage before returning to his seat, shivering slightly because of the cold.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rouge cheered as soon as she and Peach were buckled into their seats. The others only groaned in response, seeming to already regret agreeing to the trip.

"Yes, let's get this over with," Itachi muttered lowly. Peach whipped around in her seat to glare at the raven-haired male. He only stared back with an impassive expression.

"Shut your trap, Uchiha! Did you all forget why we're taking the trip in the first place?!" The blonde seethed. The whole van fell silent as she settled back in her seat, looking out the fogged window. Pein cleared his throat.

"Yes, we shouldn't forget that we're heading to the mountains to see if Sasori is okay. Now, all of you sit quietly and get along." Pein said in a mock innocent voice with an undertone meaning _behave or I'll seriously hurt you. _

The first few hours were silent except for the occasional whisper. Pein had to turn on the windshield wipers to clear the building snow on the front window. Ice crunched audibly beneath the van's tires as it traveled uphill. Wind howled fiercely outside, carrying more flakes that swirled through the winter air.

By car, Winter Valley was around eight hours away, ten hours if the weather was going to get worse. So far, the weather wasn't in their favor. The facially pierced male sighed heavily before deciding to make a decision.

"Guys, we have to pull over. The weather's pretty bad; it's not safe to drive any further."

There were many disappointed groans from the others in the back. Many arguments broke out over what should be done. Pein ignored their protests.

"I know we have to get there as soon as possible, but the road is too hazardous to drive on right now. We'll stay at a truck stop until the snow lightens up, and that is final," Pein spoke in a slightly irritated tone. Once he made a decision, it should have been the end of the discussion. The others reluctantly agreed. The silver van veered off the road and turned into a rest area, parking between a couple of stalled trucks.

"Tobi has to pee!" Tobi whined softly from the very back of the vehicle. The others around him just groaned at the younger male's timing.

"Deidara, take him to the restroom," Pein ordered. Deidara just scoffed.

"Why should I be the one to take him?! Let him go by himself, hm!"

"The building is right fucking there! Just take him and he'll stop complaining, that Jashin-damned idiot," Hidan muttered under his breath. Deidara grunted in response before climbing out of the van with Tobi, who leaped out of his seat and sprinted through the snow towards the bathrooms. Peach sighed heavily, continuing to stare forlornly out the window.

"I hope he's okay, Rouge," The girl's voice nearly cracked with grief. Rouge understood who she was talking about and patted her back soothingly.

"Don't worry honey, we'll find him. You'll see," She added. The albino wasn't just spouting lies to make her friend feel better; she honestly felt that everything would turn out okay. The blonde faced her with a sad smile, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I wish I could believe you, but I guess we won't know until we get there, right?"

The group sat in silence, the air thick with grief and disappointment. Zetsu, who had been closest to the door, nearly fell out of his seat as the van door was flung open suddenly. Everyone looked around, startled, as Tobi crawled into his seat, shivering violently while Deidara stumbled inside with his teeth chattering.

"**HEY!** Watch it!" Zestu growled in two different tones upon their entering. Deidara just slammed the door closed behind him.

"It was s-so cold out there, hm. I c-can't feel my t-toes!" The blonde male stuttered, rubbing his gloved hands together in an effort to warm them. Konan looks out her passenger seat window, her lips drawn in a tight line.

"The snow is falling harder. I don't think it will stop any time soon," The cobalt blue-haired woman added softly. The rest lapsed into silence.

"Well we can't be fucking stranded here! It's only the damn snow!" Hidan cursed loudly. Pein just sighed heavily before looking the foul-mouthed male in the eye.

"It is too dangerous. The mountain roads are dangerous enough as it is, but they are even more so when iced over. Driving through this weather would only put our lives at risk, and if something were to happen to us, we would never know what became of Sasori."

Hidan looked like he wanted to argue, but he just leaned back in his seat, fuming silently. The others had been feeling the same way, though they just couldn't challenge Pein's logic. They all knew he was right.

"Well, we should all get some rest while we're here. Who knows when the weather will let up?" Kakuzu finally suggested when no one else said anything. The group nodded their consent before leaning back into their seats to rest until the snow stopped. Peach curled on her side, facing the icy window. Her gaze studied the growing heaps of snow outside, frustrated that it was the only thing stopping them from moving on. She blinked back hot tears and sucked in a shaky breath.

"Please be okay," The strawberry blonde whispered sadly before she fell into a fitful sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Looking out the window, he felt an intense hatred of the weather. Where one might see innocence and beauty, he only saw death and pain. He was confused as to why he felt this way by just studying the falling snow. The red-head sighed. This was just another thing to add on to the list of things he didn't remember.

After discovering he was amnesiac the day before, he had been trying his best to remember a shred of his identity. It was proving to be very difficult, though. Nobody at the hospital knew him and no visitors had come to see him. The red-headed male was growing worried that he might never remember. Periodically, a nurse would come in to check on him or give him pain medication. Other than that, the red-head was left alone most of the day. He growled in irritation as he failed to grasp at the lost memories that were just out of mind's reach.

"…This sucks," He sighed while flopping onto his side to look out the frosted window some more. Yep, he still couldn't remember why he hated the snow.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

The young brunette kept herself busy while she volunteered at the hospital. Although, this was one of the first breaks she had in a while. Walking down the halls, Daisy contemplated on what she could do for the next half hour. Maybe she could get a coffee from the cafeteria, or grab a burger at the nearest fast-food place. Her train of thought was lost as she heard a small voice from the room she had just passed.

"Hi, Nurse Lady!"

Whipping around, Daisy saw that it was the little boy named Allen, the one whose arm she had wrapped up two days before. She grinned and greeted him politely.

"Well, hey there, Allen! How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Do you wanna color with me?" He asked, holding up a green crayon. Daisy paused a moment. It couldn't hurt to stay for a little while…

"Sure, let's go!" She answered enthusiastically before following the boy into his hospital room. He led her to a small table that served as his lunch tray and handed her some crayons along with a picture of an uncolored butterfly. Allen himself started shading in a picture of a dog with its bone. Daisy grinned as she watched the boy color, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth while his brows furrowed in concentration.

Her gaze began to wander elsewhere, until a sudden gleam caught the corner of her eye. Turning her head slightly, Daisy saw dark red headphones. They had a long scratch on the side, but other than that they seemed fine. She tapped Allen's arm and pointed to them.

"Are those yours?" She asked him. The eight year old shook his head.

"No, they belong to the red-haired guy on the plane. I sat next to him. He must have dropped them when the plane hit the ground, so I'm waiting until I can give them back," The boy explained. Daisy slowly nodded her head.

"That's very nice of you Al-wait, did you say _red_ hair?" The brunette asked incredulously. Allen nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah! I know 'cause I remember thinking it was a weird hair color."

Daisy let the new information sink in. Could it be that the boy was talking about the amnesiac patient in room 21A? If so, then the headphones should at least have a name in there somewhere. She held her hand out toward the eight year old.

"Here, can I see the headphones? It's really important!" The brunette pleaded. Allen looked thoughtful for a second before handing over the headphones. There was an I-pod connected to the head set. The screen was cracked, but it still lit up when it was turned on. Scrolling through the music, Daisy located the play lists. They were labeled _Peach's Play List, Fast Play List, Soft Play List_ and so on. She finally stopped when she found another named play list: _Sasori's Play List. _That was his name! Daisy stood up quickly.

"I have to go now, Allen. Thank you for these! I'll make sure the guy gets them back!" She called over her shoulder as she sped out of the room.

"Bye, Nurse Lady!" The boy yelled in response.

The brunette sprinted down the halls, looking for a certain room number. The doctor should be checking in on the guy by now…

"Oh! Room 21A! I just passed it!" Daisy exclaimed before retracing her steps. She opened the door quickly and entered the room. The doctor and red-head looked briefly startled at her appearance.

"Ms. Kaminari, is there a reason why you-" The doctor began, but was quickly cut off by her outburst. Pointing at the red-head, who still seemed confused as to why she was here in the first place, she shouted:

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"

**Author's Note: And that was chapter five! So, I have ideas as to what my next story might be, but I can't decide! Please vote on the poll on my profile to choose what YOU want to read! Stay tuned and review!**


End file.
